


Selcouth

by riameraki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bartender Akaashi Keiji, Bartender Fukunaga Shouhei, Bartender Haiba Lev, Bartender Kuroo Tetsurou, Bartender Yaku Morisuke, Eventual Smut, Hanamaki and Matsukawa are stupid, M/M, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Mutual Pining, Singer Bokuto Kotarou, Singer Oikawa Tooru, Smut, kenma and akaashi are roomates, komi on drums, konoha on guitar, sarukui on keyboard, washio on bass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riameraki/pseuds/riameraki
Summary: Selcouth (adj.): unfamiliar, rare, strange, and yet marvelousAkaashi Keiji is new to the city of Tokyo, and in need of a place to stay and a job, both of which he acquires relatively easily.Bokuto Kotarou and his best friends have been playing at the same bar for almost two years now.Their personalities clash in the best way possible.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. chapter 1

Using the term "nerve wracked" to describe Akaashi, would be generous. Having just moved to the most popular city in Japan, he was in desperate need of money and a place to stay. Before he left his home town near Sendai, he had enough common sense to look for a place to stay ahead of time. Now he found himself outside the apartment building of his new roommate, whom he had only communicated with via the website they had used to find each other. 

The building was rather nice. In exquisite shape, and not at all shabby looking like the ones Akaashi had passed on the way here from the train station. It was definitely nicer than the cramped family home he had stayed in for the past year. He entered through the revolving door and into the welcoming lobby. It had a desk on the left side where a security guard with an odd mohawk was lounged with a cigarette hanging from his lips as he read a newspaper. On the right, there were a few small couches with end tables next to them, arranged neatly on top of the red carpet covered in gold designs.

Sitting comfortably on the smallest couch was a man with hair long enough to fit into its low messy bun, and his dark roots exposing the fact that he had dyed it blonde. He was wearing a red hoodie along with black sweatpants, and was completely engrossed in his hand held console, from which faint sound effects emanated.

Akaashi recognized him as his new roommate, Kozume Kenma. He walked over, staying about 6 feet from the couch, and cleared his throat. After that subtle noise failed to get Kozume's attention, Akaashi let out a louder and more obvious cough. Kozume looked up from his console, and immediately turned it off after recognizing Akaashi.

"Nice to meet you Kozume-san." Akaashi spoke.

The shorter man stood from the couch he was on and avoided eye contact.

"Just Kenma is fine." he says quietly. 

He then leaned over to look behind Akaashi, obviously trying to get the attention of the security guard.

"Tora!" he called, not too loud though.

The guard looked over and almost let the cigarette fall from his lips. He held the cigarette as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Yeah?" 

"This is my new roommate." Kenma says, alerting the guard that he should be allowed in the building whenever he feels.

"Akaashi Keiji." Akaashi says after turning to face the guard.

The guard nodded in response, "Yamamoto, friends call me Tora."

He leaned even further forward so that his elbows leaned on the desk.

"But we aren't friends yet."

Akaashi could tell it was supposed to be intimidating, but didn't feel very taken aback. Kenma rolled his eyes as he began walking towards the elevator parallel to the entrance of the building. Akaashi followed with his two suitcases and duffle bag.

"Stop trying to scare people Tora, it never works anyways."

"Hey now, who's the reason you and your little video games haven't been robbed yet!" Yamamoto yelled in an offended manner.

Kenma rolled his eyes yet again as he pressed the up arrow next to the elevator.

"Don't mind Tora," he assured Akaashi, "he's just stupid."

Akaashi nodded, and almost on queue, the elevator doors opened. They stepped inside and Kenma pushed the floor number 3. Once they got to their floor, Kenma led Akaashi through the elevator doors and down the hallway a bit. It was very nicely lit, and the floors looked like they were vacuumed at least once a day.

Kenma stopped in front of one of the doors and opened it, leading Akaashi into one of the nicest apartments he could imagine. Sure he saw plenty of images of it before, but it was even better in person. 

Marble counter tops in the kitchen on the right, and white modern design couches and chairs on the fluffy ovular rug in the living room. There was a large TV accompanying those. The walls had subtle decorations, including some anime and video game posters neatly displayed. Akaashi was starting to wonder why Kenma even asked for a roommate. He seemed perfectly capable of paying for all this.

Kenma gave quiet descriptions as he pointed to different parts of the apartment, then led Akaashi down a hallway.

"This is your room." he says, opening the door slightly. He then pointed outside of the hallway to another hallway that was across from it. 

"My room is down that way. And so is my gaming room."

Ahhh, so that's what he does for a living. Akaashi pushed open the door to his new room further, revealing a place nicer than any expensive hotel he'd stayed in. There was a large window reaching up to the ceiling, and almost completely to the floor. There was already a bed with white covers awaiting him, along with a night stand. 

"That's the bathroom, and that's the closet." Kenma stated, pointing at two doors near each other. Akaashi went over to open the both of them, trying to hide his childish awe from the collected Kenma.

"I used to use this as a guest room," Kenma continued, "but I never really had guests anyways." 

As Akaashi was looking at every detail of the bathroom, Kenma took his luggage from the hallways and placed it by the bed. He watched with an odd expression as Akaashi felt the towels hanging in the bathroom with a bit of excitement. Soon Akaashi came out of the bathroom and bowed quickly to Kenma.

"Thank you so for letting me live here, it means a lot."

Kenma was taken aback, not sure what to do.

"Uhh, it's fine. I wanted a roommate anyways. Just as long as you get a job at some point."

Akaashi lifted his head and nodded with a determined face.

"I definitely will! And I'll do cooking and cleaning as much as you need and-"

"Woah woah, you live here too now." Kenma assured, "we can split chores. Except cooking actually. I kinda suck at that."

Akaashi nodded again, then Kenma waved him goodbye, saying he was going to stream for a few hours.

Immediately after unpacking his belongings, Akaashi whipped out his laptop and began searching for jobs. He was on an agonizing search for two hours before he finally found a nearby bar, in need of staff.

A bartender, to be exact.


	2. chapter 2

After making two omelets for breakfast (which Kenma seemed thoroughly impressed with), Akaashi began the walk to the bar where the available job was, about two blocks away. According to the digital flyer, it's a walk-in interview, which eased Akaashi's nerves for the most part. It doesn't seem like a very formal interview in need of past experience.

The bar was just a normal looking building to Akaashi's observations, but that was just from the outside. The windows were tinted, but not all visibility through them was limited. There were some posters plastered on the windows, promoting music artists, and even some ads for companies taking advantage of the popular spot in town. The doors to the building were black, with vertical windows reaching halfway down the doors. It was quiet, but that's expected of a bar at eleven am. 

After double checking his phone for the address, Akaashi pulled open one of the heavy doors and walked in. The whole place was neatly lit, not surprising due to the time, and the sounds of business echoed around. What exactly are 'sounds of business'? The sound of metal chairs being dragged across the floor to their adjacent tables, the clanging of appliances coming from behind each bar (three in total), and very faint music playing from the speakers scattered meticulously around the room and on the ceiling. 

Akaashi looked around more, scanning for the right person to go to. There were a few men and women in their own pants, but they all wore the same short sleeved collared black shirt. Akaashi was about to go ask them for help, but then he heard something like glass being broken at the bar nearest to him, followed by some cussing and what sounded to be reprimanding. Akaashi decided to see what was going on over there, so he walked over and leaned onto the bar. He rose his head to peek over more, revealing the source of such noise.

"Lev you idiot, that's the fourth glass this month!"

"I'm sorry okay? Yaku bumped into me!"

"No I didn't you ass-"

The three culprits stopped their bickering when they noticed Akaashi looking over the counter at them. One of them stood, while the other two stayed crouched to clean up the mess. Of the two on the ground, one had brown hair and the other had grey hair. The latter looked foreign to Akaashi's observances. The one that stood was a couple inches taller than Akaashi, with black hair in an odd style, which may not have even been on purpose.

"Uh may I help you?" the black haired one asked.

"I was under the impression there's a job opening here." Akaashi replied.

"Uhh yes." the other man said, though it came out more as a question.

"Yaku," he said in a loud whisper to one of the men on the floor, "is there a job opening here?"

"Yeah dumb ass, we need more bartenders!"

"You're in luck!" the black haired man said, whipping his head back towards Akaashi. "We're in need of bartenders."

Akaashi nodded in understanding then introduced himself. 

"I'm Akaashi Keji."

"Kuroo Tetsurou." the other said as the two men from behind him stood up, revealing a very significant height difference.

"Yaku Morisuke." the brown haired and the shortest out of the group said.

"I'm Lev. Haiba! Lev Haiba." the taller, grey haired one announced.

Akaashi nodded, "It's nice to meet you all. I'm uh, afraid I don't really have the best qualifications for this, but I can assure you I'll put everything I have into this opportunity."

Kuroo chuckled, "I like your attitude new guy. You're hired!"

Akkashi's eyes went wide and he perked forward a little bit.

"Really? Just like that?"

"Why not?" Yaku says, "There's no way you could possibly be worse than Lev at this stuff."

"Yeah- hey wait a minute!" Lev exclaims.

The men invited Akaashi to come behind the bar with them and began showing him the ropes (mostly Yaku and Kuroo, since Lev actually did kinda suck). Akaashi found where all the different glasses were, where all the different beverages were, along with lemons and limes, sugars and salts, and plain beers. There were cards with recipes to each drink, which proves helpful to beginners like himself.

Within a few hours, he had also learned about the people that work there. The body guards are Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa. The three are apparently best friends. Hanamaki goes by Makki, and Matsukawa goes by Mattsun, but only by their friends (and Akaashi was already deemed one of their best friends just by working there). 

Another trio was Hinata, Yachi, and Kageyama. Those three worked as managers/waiters of the whole place. They toell performers when it's their time to be on stage, and take orders from tables and such. Akaashi already found that Kageyama and Hinata bicker a lot, but still are close friends, along with the nervous blonde Yachi. 

The usual performers that he met were Kiyoko Shimizu, Tanaka, and Oikawa. Despite their young age, Kiyoko and Tanaka are a married couple, and duo performers. Tanaka plays a variety of instruments to which Kiyoko sings along to. Tanaka is very lovey dovey towards his wife, always insisting she's the only goddess on earth (he's said it at least four times within the few hours Akaashi has been here), while Kiyoko is more calm and quietly appreciating her husband. Oikawa works as a single performer, his source of music being the speakers in the room. Akaashi has found he's a very cocky type, and also a favorite among almost all the girls his age who come to the bar.

What Akaashi learned about his fellow bartenders, is that there's actually 5 including himself. One who wasn't there when he first walked in is Fukunaga. He's a quiet type, but not in a shy way, and has a humorous personality. Kuroo and Yaku are close friends- close enough to get into arguments over the smallest and most irrelevant things. Kuroo comes off as the flirty type at first, but can be an awkward mess within seconds, depending on how the conversation goes. Yaku is definitely more on the responsible side, and Akaashi can already tell they'll get along wonderfully. Lev is sort of like a puppy following Yaku around. He's clumsier than most and gets scolded by Kuroo and Yaku frequently.

"Hey Akaashi!"

Akaashi turned from the counter he was standing by and was greeted by a black apron being thrown at him.

"Four o' clock," Kuroo says, tying his own apron on, "college kids start coming in, then normal work hours end at six."


End file.
